Asher
Asher "AsherTheFirst" '''is a former member and cameraman, editor, and a narrator for Cow Chop. He was hired around the summer of 2016 and is a recurring member in the regularly uploaded videos. He left Cow Chop in late August. His departure was announced on September 5th 2018 History Prior to his formal introduction into Cow Chop, Asher was talked about through Reddit and Twitter posts as well as small edits in a few videos. His first appearance was in the advertisement for James' Squiggly Cups alongside Anna, the other unknown editor at the time. His first official appearance in a video was in a Watch Ya' Mouth with James, Aleks, and Trevor. Since then he appeared regularly in other videos up until he was let go, becoming part of the main cast. While working at Cow Chop he briefly lived with Anna and her boyfriend, before moving in with Trevor, Jakob and Joe. Leaving Cow Chop On September 5th, 2018 it was announced in a CCTV that Asher was let go due to not having a good work ethic. The podcast episode was quite controversial within the community, a common complaint by the fans was that the crew was too transparent with why Asher was fired and went too into detail. This could’ve caused harm to Asher for being hired by a different company, as they could see the video. The video was later unlisted, but is still available. Asher then released a now deleted Twitter post, in which he stated that he was in a very dark time of his life during the lead up of him being let go. He claimed that despite Cow Chop being his dream job and that he enjoyed it thoroughly, it was a very toxic work and living environment. Due to his friends and fellow editors like Joe, Anna and Trevor leaving, it made it hard for him to keep his enthusiasm. It‘s possible that Asher and Aleks did not end on good terms, as Aleks made a mocking remark towards Asher’s toxic statement in the Halloween skit “DEMONetized”. Trivia * Asher has his own Twitch channel that he streams on. * Asher is a self-taught video editor. * Asher and Anna are the only two members that have joined Cow Chop working as cameramen and editors prior to the creation of the channel. * Asher is Mandarin for "Beep Beep". * Asher is also used for voice overs in some videos (Such as the SQUIGGLY CUP video). He played the main narrator for the opening and ending crawls for the Heavy Rain Let's Play. He has also voiced over for a Honey sponsorship ad in a CCTV. * Asher used to be a DJ according to Trevor in CCTV #4. * Asher has a tattoo on his upper left arm also on his right. On his twitch live stream, he mentioned his tattoo is an astronaut. His other tattoo is of a turtle he got in Hawaii with his siblings. * He, Aleks, Brett and James are the only known Cow Chop members with tattoos (shown in the Behind the Cow Chop episode HOVERBOARD FIRE). * He is into posting memes, mainly due to the content he puts on Twitter. * Asher gets many comments on videos saying that he looks like the popular Gun-Channel YouTuber, ''"FPSRussia"'''. * Based on Cow Chop viewers and fans, memes derived from the videos Asher was in helped develop a catchphrase for himself. The joking phrase is "''Keep it fresh". * He was offended when Aron said that he looked like Trevor in MONEY IN THE BANK • WWE 2K17 Tournament. * According to James during an AMA, Asher was interviewed while the group was still with The Creatures. He wasn't able to be brought on during that time, but months later once Cow Chop started the group reached out to him again, and he joined. * Asher found his spot in the group via a Craigslist ad looking for a video editor. Before meeting the group, Asher had no idea who they were. * He was a big fan of Rooster Teeth and Funhaus, and had no idea that The Creatures/Cow Chop were affiliated with the groups. * After reaching the Platinum level of subscribers to the RT First program, Asher jokingly stated he would get his nipple pierced. After Brett confirmed it would happen, on camera, Asher had no choice but to do it. Asher stated that it was removed the night that he got it pierced. * His departure was announced in Au Revoir Asher Gallery Asher (@AsherTheFirst) Twitter - Google Chrome 2017-07-12 07-39-33.png|Twitter Pic _2DoHuYD.jpg|Another Twitter Pic CH Asher.PNG|Asher posing on the Cow Chop Rooster Teeth Store. CH Asher 2.PNG|Another photo of Asher on the Cow Chop Rooster Teeth Store. cowchop_uglysweater_img01_1024x1024.jpg|He enjoys the Cow Chop Holiday merch. EXTREME HOT AND SPICY 2.PNG|FIRST FULL-LENGTH Debut episode of Asher. His reaction to when Trevor gets rekt. Capture CH Asher Tattoo.PNG|Asher learning how to use a Hoverboard in the Behind the Cow Chop episode: HOVERBOARD FIRE. Asher Asherthefirst.jpg|Asher and his only friend. CxqLgs9UoAA95Ha.jpg|The face that inspired a bunch of Tumblr posts and Memes. CyYQbkzUAAAg_Fo Asher kid.jpg|Little Asher. CyYWLOhW8AU-8mh.jpg|Hard at work. THE_GRAND_FINALE_•_WWE_2K17_Tournament_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-06_21-09-57.png|New and Improved Asher 14709658_563569070514242_4090032149787312128_n.jpg|Asher the Hero. tumblr_ogwovafbe81sqgzmqo1_250.jpg|Confused and Afraid? CzTfgRvVEAAL57e.jpg|The Rock? Capture 328.PNG|Asher the Elf is taller than Joe Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-56-03.jpg Cow_Chop's_Misfit_Christmas_-_Part_One_-_YouTube_-_2016-12-20_22-56-22.jpg|Asher mildy appeased BOYFRIEND SQUAD • Onward 4 Player Virtual Reality Gameplay.JPG|Asher the Movie Star 19425156 282815168858300 4745169775171207168 n.jpg|FPSRussia, a Jew, a Big Pussi, and a Palm Tree ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ! THE LOST FOOTAGE Hostage Capture.JPG|Hungry for hostages 0486d915-8f98-461a-b198-60ccb7e96e46.jpg Category:Editor Category:People Category:CowChop Category:Members Category:Former